


Cyber Tag

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: the Games We Play [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Cyber Tag

For some reason, getting on at the same time lately had been difficult. You’d be logging off, just to see his name pop up, and vise versa. Sure, you would have loved to stay and chat, but you had work to do. So, you left each other little in game presents and notes.

_**Theinastus** -  
Haven’t seen you on lately. I miss our flirting. Did you replace me with someone real? *gasps* I bought you a pie. I hope you like it!_

_- **K**_

It wasn’t much, but it was something to let him know that you were thinking of him. You waited a few more minutes before calling it a night.

* * *

Dean groaned as he rolled over. “Remind me _never_ to do that again.” He told his brother without opening his eyes.

Sam chuckled. “Which part? Going shot for shot with half the damn bar? Accepting drinks from a few hot chicks? Or getting up on stage and singing _Girls Just Want to Have Fun_. Which, by the way, I have on my phone.” He grinned.

“God, you suck.” He yawned, getting up. “Any new cases yet?” They’d just finished up in that town- hence the active drinking last night. None of which he remembered after the first hour. Which was probably a good thing.

“No, but I’m looking.” He shrugged, his eyes never leaving the laptop.

* * *

Finally, that evening, Dean felt well enough to keep his eyes open and logged on. He smiled softly at your note and sent you one in return.

_**Kanestinia** -_

_You spoil me. I love me some pie. Did you know they make apple pie moonshine? Good stuff. Two birds with one stone. Anyways, I miss it, too. I’d never replace you! Did you replace me? I hope not. I bought you a rose, until we chat again._

_- **T**_

Hitting send, he went off to work on some quests.

* * *

This went on for three weeks until you finally saw him online. You were about to click his name when he sent you a message.

 __ **Theinastus** \- MY CYBER LOVE!  
 **Kanestinia** \- My cyber husband<3  
 **Theinastus** \- I’ve missed you :(  
 **Kanestinia** \- And I, you.  
 **Theinastus** \- Busy life, I take it?  
 **Kanestinia** \- You have no idea. A lot of traveling- like 4 states or something? I lost track…  
 **Theinastus** \- We did a lot, too. What states?

That was brave. Neither of them ever discussed locations they were in before. But, he was feeling brave.

 __ **Kanestinia** \- Cali, Washington, Oregon, etc… that area. You?  
 **Theinastus** \- Holy shit. We might have passed each other! Or even spoken. How crazy is that?  
 **Kanestinia** \- That’s insane!!!

You stared at the screen, wondering what were the possibilities that the two of you were in the same states, at the same time, and had spoken? Slim, right?

 __ **Theinastus** \- Where are you headed next?  
 **Kanestinia** \- Nevada.  
 **Theinastus** \- …Boulder City.   
**Kanestinia** \- How’d you know?!?  
 **Theinastus** \- Lucky guess. Care to dress up like your character so I know it’s you if I see you? Or a sexy school girl?  
 **Kanestinia** \- You wish lol :P  
 **Theinastus** \- More like dream ;)   
**Kanestinia** \- Awe, shucks, you’re making me blush.

After a couple randoms together, you forced yourself to get off and get some sleep. You wanted to leave first thing in the morning, and that wouldn’t happen if you let yourself stay up flirting all night with him.

* * *

Dean had a silly smile on his face as Sam came out of the bathroom, hair wet from a shower. “She send you pictures or something?”

“No, nothing like that.” He grinned. She’s going to be in Boulder City.”

Sam’s eyebrows went up. “ _Really_? Did you ask her out?!” He grinned, as his brother deserved to be happy.

With a sigh, Dean shook his head. “No. I’ve told you, I won’t.”

“They _why_ are you out here grinning like a love-sick teenager?”

“Because, she’s been in the last few places we’ve been, and she’ll be in the next one, too. For a bite, we’re under the exact same sky.”

Sam stared at him. “Are you sure she isn’t a hunter, too?! And I think you should go find someone to go home with. Let them deal with you like this. It’s weird.” He teased.

* * *

When you realized how long it had been since you brought a man home from the bar, you sighed. You’d been so focused on your virtual man, that you neglected real life. It was your last night in Boulder, and you decided to have a couple drinks.

You walked in wearing a black t-shirt, cut off shorts, and sneakers. No need to doll it up too much. Your hair was left out, and your makeup minimal. You went straight to the bar and ordered a beer, and a shot.

“Two beers, please.” A tall man with hazel eyes ordered from a couple seats down.

Your eyes ran over him and you smirked. Taking your shot, you winked at him.

When he grinned, all you saw were pearly whites, and dimples. “Hi, I’m Sam.” He moved over and held out his hand.

“Y/N/N.” You shook it. “Nice to meet you, Sam.”

“Can I get you another shot?” He offered.

You sipped your beer, your eyes still on his. “Only if I get a dance out of you.” You countered.

“Why don’t you join me and my brother at our table? We can have a couple beers, and I’ll dance with you as much as you’d like to.”

Sliding off your stool, your body brushed against his. “Lead the way, handsome.” You chuckled, grabbing your beer.


End file.
